Maddie and Neal
by floridageorgialine
Summary: By popular demand, we have a fic totally devoted to Neal Hillstrand. Ya'll read and review, and hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Neal Hillstrand was driving down a deserted road in the middle of nowhere. He glanced up at the darkening sky, realizing he had no fucking idea where he was. The truck spit and sputtered.

"Hell of a time for you to decide to crap out on me." He said, slamming his fists on the steering wheel. He got out of the truck and started walking. He noticed a driveway to the left, and thought he saw a light, so he walked toward it.

He he'd had a horrible fight with his oldest brother, and with a flip of a finger and a "fuck you" he left Dutch Harbor.

"You talked to him?" Andy looked up from the log book he was filling out at his brother. Jonathan scowled and shook his head.

"You know, mom's gonna kill you right?" Andy shook his head and kept writing.

Madison sat at the kitchen table, staring at the tax note. There was just no way in hell she would be able to come up with that amount of money. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She and her husband, Carl, had bought this old farm house and restored it. The house sat on 46 acres, and was her absolute dream. She got up and pulled the old mayonnaise jar out from under the counter and started counting. Carl didn't believe in banks, so he always cashed his paychecks and put the money in the jar under the kitchen counter. Madison counted the money, realizing she was almost two thousand dollars short.

Neal walked up the driveway leading to a farmhouse plopped right in the middle of nowhere. He stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door.

Madison got up from the table, and reached for the colt 44 that stayed on the hutch in the kitchen. She peered out the window to see a man standing there.

"Can I help you?" she said, barely cracking the door.

"I broke down three or four miles from here, was wondering if I could use your phone." He held his cell phone up, "I got no service."

He looked normal enough, so Madison undid the chain and let him in. Neal noticed the gun in her hand and took a step back.

"I live by myself, call me overcautious"

"No, its fine, just caught me offguard."

"The phones' in the hall way." She pointed toward the hall just off the living room.

"Thanks." He dialed Andy's cell and got no answer. He knew he was taking a chance of Jonathan answering the phone if he dialed the boat, but he took his chances anyway.

"Time Bandit." Thank god it was Andy.

"Hey, just wanted to call and let you know I am ok."

"Where the fuck are you dude?" Andy stood up and walked out the side door, "You know mom's a wreck."

"I will call her later. Just wanted to let you know I'm allright."

"Where the hell are you anyway?"

Neal had no idea where he was. He looked down at the phone book and saw that surprisingly enough, he was in Colorado.

"Colorado, listen, I gotta run,"

Madison sat a cup of coffee in front of him, studying him. He had a ruggedly handsome face. She could tell he was exhausted.

"You can take a shower if you'd like to." She sat a plate of muffins in front of him.

"Thanks, but I don't have any clean clothes."

She guessed that he was about the same size as Carl was. "You can wear some of my husbands things."

Neal looked at her, "Your husband?"

"He died a year ago. I kept his clothes, I just couldn't get rid of them. I think they'd fit you, so if it doesn't creep you out…"

"No, its fine."

"You are welcome to stay the night, the house has two bedrooms downstairs and four up."

"I appreciate it. Hey, I don't even know your name."

"Madison, Madison Caldwell."

"Nice to meet you. Neal Hillstrand."

"Well, just toss your dirty clothes in the laundry room. I will lay some towels out for you in the spare bedroom."

Neal stood in the shower, letting the hot water ease his tired muscles. He couldn't remember the last time he and Jonathan had fought like that. Probably when Jonathan found out Neal had slept with Jonathans girlfriend. Jonathan had come out of the wheelhouse and found his wife, Tori, in Neal's arms. She was telling him that she had seen Laurie's number on Jonathan's phone. Laurie was a young girl Jonathan had hooked up with when he and Tori had divorced. Neal was trying to assure her that everything was ok, and that Jonathan wasn't fucking around on her. Jonathan came unglued, not even bothering to ask Neal why he was hugging Tori. Neal flipped Jonathan the finger and told him to fuck off, and walked off the boat.

He turned the water off and toweled himself dry. He looked at himself in the mirror, still trying to get use to the "new look" He had to admit, Andy's advice about getting a hair transplant had paid off. He stepped into the bedroom and found a pair of black sweat pants and a t shirt, socks and underwear that Madison had laid out for him to wear. He tossed the underwear into the chair in the corner. He never wore underwear. He slid the sweatpants and shirt on, and pulled the socks on his feet and walked back downstairs. Madison was in the kitchen, washing dishes. He grabbed a towel and stepped over to start drying.

"You will have to tell me where to put this stuff."

"You don't have to do that."

"You giving me a place to sleep, a shower and clean clothes, its the least I can do." He glanced over at the dishwasher in the corner, "Why aren't you using that?"

"It hasn't worked in months, Carl was going to fix it but..." Her eyes misted.

"What happened?"

She let the water out of the sink and sat down at the table, "Carl was a bull rider, he got gored by a bull one night, and died the next morning."

Neal sat down beside her, "Sorry to hear that."

"This has not been an easy year, and I am probably going to have to sell this house."

"Why?"

"I cant afford the taxes on it." she sighed and looked out the window. "Carl refused for me to work..."

"Oh. I am not trying to be nosey Madison, but, how are you making it now?"

"Carl had a job in the city."

"Oh," Neal sat back and looked at her. She was your typical country girl. Brunette hair, brown eyes, she had a trim petite frame, and a hell of a rack on her. Neal thought she'd caught him staring at her chest and quickly looked away.

"We better get to bed." She stood up and stretched, "I have got a lot to do tomorrow."

Madison sat up and rearranged the pillow, laying back down, she tried to find a comfortable spot on the bed. Her mind drifted down the hall to the dark haired man sleeping in the spare bedroom. Madison had not enjoyed the company of a man since Carl died. She laid there, trying hard to ignore the stirrings in her most sensitive parts. She thought back to being in the kitchen with Neal earlier, and could tell that he was not wearing the underwear she had provided for him, she could also tell that whomever he had shared a bed with in the past, certainly had woken the next morning with no complaints. She turned on her side, and tried to go to sleep.

Neal laid there, hands behind his head, trying like hell to go to sleep. It was quiet, quieter than he was use to, and the bed was still. He was accustomed to the waves of the Bering Sea rocking him to sleep every night. Neal admitted to himself, that the quiet house and still bed had little to do with the fact that he couldn't sleep. It was the woman at the end of the hall. Neal hadn't had a piece in so long it wasn't funny.

Neal woke up the next morning stretched and sniffed. He didn't know what the aroma was, but it teased his senses as he walked downstairs.

"Hey, you could have slept in." Madison was lifting sausage out of a cast iron skillet on the stove. He saw a basket sitting on the counter, and guessed she had chickens.

"Those fresh eggs?" He said pouring a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," She nodded out the window. "The coops right out there."

"How many acres is this?" Neal leaned against the counter watching her crack eggs into a bowl.

"Either 45 or 46. We bought it for the house, we didn't really want this much land, but I guess I could sell it off if I had to."

Neal liked the house. It reminded him of his grandmothers house. It even had the hideaway in the staircase.

"I don't want to just sit on my ass and not do anything, so tell me what you need done around here." Madison sat a plate of steaming eggs and sausage in front of him. He took a bite of the sausage and rolled his eyes, "Now that is good."

"That's made right here on the farm." she said joining him at the table, "None of my meat is bought in town."

"Speaking of town, I need to pick some stuff up."

"No problem." She heard someone coming up the driveway and walked to the door, "I hope you don't mind, I called my friend Maynard to come and look at your truck. He's gonna tow it to his shop."

"Thanks." Neal wiped his hands and mouth and followed Madison to the porch. The man who climbed out of the truck looked like he was straight out of the cornfield on Hee Haw and spoke with a thick Irish accent.

"Maddie darlin, how are ya?" He scooped her up in a hug, "You are a sight."

"Yeah, I bet I am." She tucked her hair back up in the bun she always wore it in. "This is Neal, I called you about his truck."

"I will tow it to the shop and see what I can do."

Neal thanked him and walked back inside the house with Madison.

"He was Carl's uncle. He stops by here a lot."

"He seems nice," Neal said sitting his plate in the sink. Madison handed him a set of keys and pointed to a blue chevy sitting in the back yard.

"When you turn out of the driveway, take a left and go straight at the caution light. Mr Hadley's store is about a mile up the road to the right, you cant miss it. He's got a little bit of everything in there."

Neal thanked her and bounded up the stairs to change clothes.

Neal returned a short time later with bags of groceries and some things he needed for himself. Madison walked in the back door as he was unloading the bags.

"You didn't have to do that." she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I did." he stepped into the pantry, that was more like a huge walk in closet. "Holy shit, this is the biggest pantry I have ever seen."

Madison couldn't help but notice that Neal had quite a vocabulary. "Carl and I re did this. I wanted a big pantry."

Neal had noticed that the barn roof needed to be repaired and the fence needed a coat of paint. The house and property reminded him of a favorite movie of his mothers called "Lonesome Dove."

"I am gonna go get started on the roof." he stepped out the back door.

Madison went out to the clothesline and started hanging the bedsheets up to dry. She stole a glance at Neal who was climbing up the ladder. He had a fine tight ass on him, Madison blushed, thinking of how unlady like it was for her to be looking at his backside. He had taken his shirt off and was in a pair of cutoff shorts. Madison felt those stirrings again, and turned her attention back to the wash. She bent to pick up the basket, and glanced up at him one more time. He had huge arms, and she couldn't help but notice his rock hard thighs. "Ok Madison Denise stop that." She was standing in the kitchen fanning herself when Neal came in.

"You ok Madison?"

She nodded, "Lunch will be ready in an hour or so." she said picking up a basket and headed to the corn patch.

Neal devoured the plate of fried pork chops, fresh corn, green beans and biscuits Madison had fixed for lunch. "That was good." he said sitting his plate in the sink, "Its hard this day and time to find a woman who's willing to cook, but finding one who actually can, damn near impossible" He finished the glass of iced tea and sat it in the sink. Madison started clearing the other platters off the table. Neal stood at the back door, just watching her, he thought about asking her if he could stay on, but knew he needed to get home.

Madison watched Neal walk across the back yard. God that man had an ass on him. She rinsed the plates and stuck them into the dishwasher, that thanks to Neal, now ran like it was brand new. She had to admit to herself that it was nice having him here, but she didn't have her heart set on him staying.

They sat on the porch that night, enjoying the cool and the quiet.

"Did I hear cows earlier?'

Madison nodded, "Yeah, we have about 200, not counting the calves." she pointed toward the left side of the house, "pastures that way. There's a house down there where the ranchers stay."

Neal wondered how Madison managed the property by herself.

"I was gonna ask you earlier, would it be ok if I stayed here for a while?"

"Sure." Madison was actually beginning to enjoy his company. The ranchers only came up when they wanted to get paid or there was a problem.

Andy and Jonathan were headed in to unload. Andy looked over at his brother, "When we dock, I am going to Colorado to get him." Andy said.

"Do what you want, but that little fucker better change his attitude if he thinks he's stepping foot back on this boat."

"John, if you and Tori are still having problems, don't blame everyone else, you need to leave that shit at home."

Jonathan scowled at him. He started to say something to Andy but he changed his mind. When Jonathan found Tori in Neal's arms, his blood boiled. He knew Tori had cheated on him before, but not with his own brother. Jonathan knew Neal's track record all too well, and the problem he had keeping his pecker in his damn pants. Neal had slept with one of Jonathan's girlfriends in the past. so what would stop him from sleeping with his wife.

"Do what you want to man." Jonathan said, easing down into the captains chair.

Madison stood up and stretched, "I think I am going up to bed." she stopped at the screen door, "Stay out here as long as you like, just make sure you lock the door when you come in."

Neal got up and went inside, locking the screen door and inside door behind him. Madison was standing in the kitchen, preparing the coffee pot for the next day. She had told him if he got up before she did, to just turn the coffee pot on. Madison undid the bun from her hair, and he stood and watched it cascade down her back. He stepped into the kitchen and walked up beside her, "You really should wear your hair down more."

Madison looked up at him, "Carl liked for me to wear it like this."

Neal gently touched her chin, turning her face toward his. He kissed her softly. Madison felt her breath catch in her throat.

He pulled away from her, wiping his lip with the back of his hand, "I probably shouldn't have done that."

Madison knew it would be very improper for her to grab him and tongue kiss him, but that is exactly what she wanted to do.

"No, its ok," she almost whispered.

"No, I shouldn't have done that."

"I, actually I am glad you did." she peered up at him.

Madison reached up and put her arms around his neck, kissing him like she wanted to.

Neal couldn't believe that this prim and proper lady was ramming her tongue down his throat.

"Madison," he said pulling her away from him, "if we don't stop, I am not gonna want to."

"Me either." she snapped the kitchen light off and they went upstairs.

"Guess I will see you in the morning?"

"Yeah," she walked to her bedroom, "Goodnight Neal." she said, closing the door.

Madison leaned against the bedroom door, trying to compose herself. One more kiss or touch, and she would have stripped him bare. It had been so long since she had been loved, and the desire for Neal was deeper every time she looked at him was increasing by the second.

Neal pulled his shirt off and laid down in the bed. He was rock hard, and trying not to think about the beautiful brunette down the hall. It would be so easy for him to just walk to her bedroom and screw the hell out of her, but Madison wasn't like those whores in the bars he frequented or the groupies he often encountered with his brothers. Madison was a lady, and deserved to be treated like one. He turned on his side and tried to go to sleep.

**Big thanks to IrishCap for allowing me to use Jonathan and Tori. Ya'll don't worry, cause the smut's coming, just be patient, (He just met the woman for cryin out loud) Ya'll read on and don't forget to review. Ok, lets see what ol Neal's up to in this next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Madison woke up early the next morning. She could hear rain falling on the tin roof and thought about Carl telling her that sound made him sleepy. It always seemed to have an opposite affect on Madison, making her horny.

She heard the water running, and figured Neal was in the shower. She waited until he was done and stepped to the bathroom.

"Morning." She walked into the kitchen, finding Neal standing at the stove cooking breakfast. "Don't see that too often." She leaned against the counter.

"What?" he handed her a plate and turned the stove off.

"A man cooking."

"Well, I do the cooking on the boat."

Madison looked at him puzzled, "Boat?"

"I work on a crab boat with my two brothers." He sipped his coffee, "at least I did."

Madison didn't pry, she sensed something had happened, but knew if and when Neal was ready, he would tell her.

They finished breakfast and he offered to clean the kitchen. The soft shower had turned into a hard rain. Madison walked to the back door and peered out. "I hope the creek doesn't rise too much."

"We need to fill sandbags?" Neal looked over at her. Her full bosom rose and fell with every breath she took. Neal was staring so hard at her chest, he almost dropped the plate he was drying.

"No, as far back as the creek is, the water wont reach the house."

She glanced over at Neal and noticed the bulge in his front. She wanted to ask him if he felt weird wearing Carl's underthings, or if he just didn't wear underwear at all, but she thought better of it. She could tell he was blessed, and then some. It was getting harder for her to keep her hands to herself, and she tried hard to remember the way she was raised.

"Ok so what do you do on a farm when its raining like hell?"

Madison looked at him, cocking and eyebrow. She glanced at his crotch again, and slowly turned away, wishing like hell it would stop raining.

"Oh," Neal blushed slightly, "maybe I shouldn't have asked that question."

Andy flipped through the numbers on his phone, trying to find the number Neal had called him from. He finally found a number for Madison Caldwell and dialed.

"Fuck" He slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "Busy."

He remembered his daughter telling him that the GPS system in his truck was programmed so that you could type a phone number in, and if it was a landline, the address would come up. He punched the telephone number in and the directions to Madison's house popped up on the screen. He made a right turn and headed to Colorado.

It had finally stopped raining, and Neal went out to finish the repairs on the barn roof. Madison was sweeping the back porch. Wind had blown leaves everywhere, "I will have to pull the leaf blower out later." She said to herself. She slid the broom back into the tool closet and stepped back into the house.

Neal climbed off the ladder and peered down at his hand. "I hate fuckin splinters." He tried to pull it out with his teeth, but it was lodged in too far. He started back toward the house, "I am sure she's got a needle or something to get this out with."

Neal stepped in the back door, calling for Madison. She was upstairs, and the way he called out, "Maddie" sounded just the way Carl would call for her. She quickly went downstairs, finding him rummaging through the kitchen drawers. He found a butcher knife and started picking at the splinter.

"What are you doing with that?" she took he knife away from him, looking at his hand, "go sit down. You could cut your hand off using a knife."

She reached into the cabinet for a sewing kit and sat it down on the table. Madison kept a lighter in the kitchen window, and picked it up, sterilizing the needle she had pulled out of the sewing kit.

Madison picked Neal's hand up and realized the splinter was deeper in than she thought. "This may sting some, so just be still."

Neal sat there, looking up at her. Her full bosom was close to escaping from the tight bodice of the dress she was wearing. Madison almost always wore a dress. He reached up and brushed her hair back. Madison looked down at him, suddenly forgetting all about the splinter in his hand. Neal pulled her onto his lap, so she was straddling him. He put his hand at the nape of her neck and gently pulled her in kissing her.

Madison felt Neal's rock hard member, pressing against her. "Oh my, are we about to..."

Someone was pounding on the door. Neal swore under his breath, then looked up at Maddie, "You expecting someone?"

"No." she stood up and straightened her dress. "Maynard brought your truck back already, I have no idea who that could be."

Neal kissed her forehead, and picked up the colt 44, "You stay here."

He walked to the front door, and opened it, to find his brother Andy standing there.

"What the... how the hell did you find me?"

"GPS dude. I come in?'

Neal stepped aside, and Andy noticed the gun he was holding, "You planning to shoot me?'

Madison came out into the living room, the sight of her taking Andy's breath away.

"Maddie, this is Andy, my brother."

She extended her hand, "Nice to meet you." she nodded toward the kitchen, "there's coffee in there, and fresh Danish," she looked up at Neal, "I will come out here to give you some privacy." Madison stepped out onto the front porch and the boys walked to the kitchen.

"Dude, this is awesome." Andy sat down and Neal sat a cup of coffee in front of him, "you stayin here with her?"

Neal nodded, "Truck crapped out on me, I walked till I found this house."

"Well, you need to come home." Andy said, giving him a stern look.

"Says who?" Neal said, leaning back in the chair.

"Neal, you know how John is, he didn't mean all that shit he said."

Neal shook his head, "I plan to stay here for a while, clear my head, decide what I want to do from now on."

"You want to be on that boat, with us."

"Maybe I don't." Neal was starting to get pissed. "its nice here. It feels good to get up and not have my two older brothers breathing down my damn neck all the time, shit Andy, I couldn't even go through a fucking divorce in private."

"So you are gonna just stay here, and live happily ever after with little miss molly sunshine.?"

That pissed Neal off and before he could stop himself, he was in Andy's face, "You watch how you talk about her, you hear me? Madison is a lady, keep a respectful tongue in your mouth when you talk about her."

Andy stood up and grabbed his hat. "Season starts in a month, so you need to let me know what you are gonna do. We will have to hire someone to take your place."

"Do whatever the fuck you wanna do man."

Andy walked out the front door, "It was nice to meet you Madison."

"You too, you can stay and eat if you'd like to."

Andy thanked her and shook his head, "I need to get home." he gave Neal a hard glare before he got in his truck, "Bye Neal."

Madison was plating up supper when Neal came in, "Everything ok with you two?" she handed him a plate and started filling glasses.

"It will be. Being the youngest sux sometimes" He sat down at the table and sighed, "the older brothers have always felt like they could tell me what to do."

"How many do you have?" Madison joined him at the table.

"Four."

"Wow."

"You have siblings?"

"I had a sister, but she died when I was ten."

Neal suddenly realized how lucky he was to have the four older pains in his ass.

"Neal, I heard you saying something to Andy about a divorce," she looked over at him, "so you have been married before?"

"Yeah," he laid his fork down, "I did everything I could to make things right with her, but she just couldn't take my being gone so much."

Madison didn't say anything else to him, fearing she might pry too deep. She knew when and if he wanted her to know, he would tell her.

Andy sat down at the table in his brothers house, and was immediately pounced on by his nephew. Jonathan looked at his son and smiled. "Hey, why don't you go see what your sisters are up to, so me and Uncle Andy can talk,"

Ian rolled his eyes at his father and slid out of Andy's lap. "Ok." Andy laughed, thinking how much like Jonathan the little boy was.

"Where is he?" Jonathan looked over at Andy.

"A little town in Colorado, just outside of Denver." Andy picked his beer up, "With a woman." Andy slid his phone across the table at Jonathan. Andy had taken a photo on his phone of Madsion while he was there.

"Dude, she is hot." Jonathan said.

Tori, Jonathan's wife walked up behind him, "Who's hot?" she peered over his shoulder at the pretty brunette in the photo. "Who's she?"

"Neal's girlfriend," Jonathan said, sliding the phone back across the table.

"We don't know that, he's just staying there."

"Are you kiddin dude, Neal would screw a damn lightpole"

Tori popped him on the top of the head, "So would you if it was slippery enough."

Andy tossed his head back and laughed. Tori had a way of shutting his brother up.

"Is he coming back?"

"I don't know man, but I cant say I blame him if he doesn't."

"How are we gonna get past this shit if I cant talk to him Andy?"

Andy sat remembering the morning he had kissed Jonathans wife, right here in this very kitchen. Jonathan was pissed, but he got over it, and he and Andy were tight like they had always been. Andy didn't know if the same would happen for Jonathan and Neal. Neal was the youngest of the five brothers, and Jonathan felt like he needed to tell Neal what to do. When Neal was divorcing his wife, he and Jonathan had almost come to blows.

"I don't know man, just let him alone, if he wants to come back he will."

"I agree with Andy," Tori sat down with them at the table, "you just need to leave him alone. He will come home when he's ready."

"I shouldn't have yelled at him like that, but when I saw him with you..."

"You saw red, I know," Tori shook her head.

Neal was in the back yard, chopping firewood. Madison was standing at the kitchen window watching him. He had very defined muscles in his back and shoulders, and a set of washboard abs like you wouldn't believe. He turned, and noticed her standing in the window, and she quickly turned away.

Neal was thinking about being in the kitchen with her earlier, how if Andy hadn't shown up , what might have happened. Neal wanted her, badly.

Madison checked the front door and turned to walk upstairs as Neal was coming in the back door.

"I got a woodpile started out there."

Madison nodded, "Thanks." she snapped the light on at the bottom of the staircase and walked up.

Neal walked down the hall to her bedroom door, stopping to watch her take her hair down. He leaned against the doorframe, watching her brush her hair. She turned slightly, noticing him standing in the door, and stood up.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," he turned to walk back down the hall.

"Neal, I..." He took two steps toward her, and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. Madison wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring him.

"I want you Maddie" he almost growled.

"I don't know, I don't think..." he silenced her with a kiss and gently eased her down onto the bed. He slowly unbuttoned the front of her dress.

Madison couldn't get a deep breath. She looked into his piercing black eyes, full of lust.

"Neal, I cant, this bed, its where Carl and I." Neal picked her up, and carried her down the hall, laying her on the bed in the room he was sleeping in. He removed his shirt and slid Madison's dress off, over her head. He looked at her for a minute, drinking in the sight of her. He had never seen a more beautiful woman.

It had been well over a year since Madison had been with a man, and part of her wanted to sling Neal's ass in the bed and maul him. He seemed to be taking his sweet time, and it was driving her crazy. Neal was slowly removing her clothing, kissing her exposed skin as he went. He licked her bare nipple, and she sucked her breath in. He looked down at her and smiled.

Madison reached down, trying to undo his pants, and he moved her hand, "We have got all night." Madison almost told him to fuck her already, she thought she was going to explode.

Neal bent down, gently sucking Madison's firm breasts, causing her to almost cry out. "God Neal," She dug her fingers into his back, "Hurry up."

He removed his pants, his size surprising the hell out of her. Neal eased her legs up and tasted her now dripping wet pussy. Carl had never done that to her, and she was about to tell him to stop, until his tongue hit her clit.

"You ready?" Neal said, smiling down at her, she nodded, breathless and he entered her. "God she's tight," he thought to himself. Feeling her tight walls around him almost made him cum right then.

"Neal, please," Madison thrust her hips up. Neal leaned over her, and before long, they both climaxed.

Madison pulled the blankets up, suddenly shy, although she had no idea why. This man was amazing.

"You ok?" He pulled her over onto his chest.

"Yeah, I haven't done that since Carl died."

"I kind of figured that." He noticed tears in her eyes and turned her so she was looking at him.

"Did I hurt you Maddie?"

"No, I just haven't felt that good in a long time." she laid her head on his chest, hoping and praying he wouldn't leave. She knew that king season, whatever the hell that meant, was coming up, and he would be going back to Alaska. She planned to enjoy every minute she had with him, however long that might be.

Neal wrapped his arms around Madison, not remembering the last time he felt so happy, or content. He could stay right here with her forever. He had a big decision to make. With king season just weeks away, he had to decide if he was going out with his brothers, or staying here with Madison. He kissed the top of her head and snuggled down under the goose down comforter. It was times like these, he really missed his dad. He needed some advice from someone. He looked down at a sleeping Madison and gently got up. He went downstairs and dialed his mom's number.


	3. Chapter 3

Neal walked back inside, and started the coffee pot. He knew trying to go to sleep was pointless. He did feel a little better after talking to his mother. She always knew just exactly what to say to him.

He sat down at the table and picked up a piece of paper that Madison had tucked into the napkin holder.

"Shit, that's a lot of money." It was the tax notice on the farm. They were threatening to foreclose if she didn't pay what was owed.

Madison walked into the kitchen and saw Neal holding the tax paper .

"I'm sorry, that's none of my business." He tucked it back into the holder, "I shouldn't have looked at it."

She shook her head and sat down, "its ok. I don't know how the hell I am gonna pay that. I barely have enough to pay the ranchers."

"Why do you even have ranchers?"

"I cant run this place by myself. I hired them after Carl died. I cant keep up repairs and manage cattle."

"Well, I can." He stood up and walked to the coffee pot, "You know anyone that would hire them?"

"Yeah, plenty of people why?"

Neal sat at the table and picked the tax note up. "I am going to take care of this, in the meantime, you find those ranchers jobs on another farm."

"Does this mean?"

"I'm staying right here."

Madison reached for the tax note, "Neal, I cant let you do this."

"You are not letting me do anything. I am paying this note off for you, case closed." He got up and walked upstairs to shower.

Madison called Maynard and drove down to the ranch house to let Pete and Dave know that she had found them jobs on another ranch, where they would be paid a lot more.

When she returned, Neal was on the front porch fixing the steps.

"Carl was going to use Cypress the next time we repaired the porch."

"Why?" Neal turned and looked at her. She was wearing jeans and a tight v neck shirt.

"Cypress doesn't rot." she turned and looked behind her. "What are you looking at."

Neal pulled her to him, "You. I have never seen you in jeans."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. The cattle need to be moved, and riding a horse in a dress wouldn't be very ladylike."

"I'd like it." he grinned at her.

"Yeah," She said laughing, "I just bet you would. You sure you want to do this, I mean, ranching is hard work."

"I'm use to that." he said, putting the final nails in the step. "You will just have to teach me what to do."

Madison knew that it was improper to "make a move" on a man, but the sight of Neal's fine ass bent over in his tight cut off shorts was about to be more than she could stand. He looked back at her and smiled. "Now, what are you looking at?"

Madison blushed, and turned her head. Neal tossed the hammer into the toolbox and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. He reached up and pulled the pin holding her hair, and it cascaded down her back. "Wear it like this from now on." he said kissing her neck.

"Um, we have work to do."

"Yeah," he said kissing his way down.

"Neal," Madison gasped when he gently sucked her cleavage.

Rain drops started falling, and Neal lifted Madison up, carrying her up the porch steps and into the house. Instead of going upstairs, he turned and walked into one of the downstairs bedrooms, sitting down on one of the beds. She was sitting on his lap straddling him. He tossed his ball cap into the corner and slid her shirt off.

"You are beautiful Maddie" he undid her bra and tossed it onto the floor, "So damn beautiful." Madison clung to him for dear life and thrust her chest forward as Neal went to work on her breasts. She could feel his growing member under her, and started moving her hips. The action of her hips against his hard cock caused him to groan. He lifted her up and shucked off his shorts, and slid her jeans and panties off. Madison laid down on the bed, giving him a lustful look.

Neal slid his fingers into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Madison cried out, never remembering sex feeling this good.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Neal pulled his shorts on and looked over at her, "Yeah, what."

"Do you ever wear underwear?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "Just extra laundry." he pulled her onto his lap. "and they are just coming off anyway, so whats the point in wearing them. You should try it."

"My mother would roll over in her grave if she found out I was running around with no underwear on." Madison stood up and reached for the pin she usually tied her hair up in.

Neal walked up behind her, "Don't tie your hair up Maddie, just leave it down."

The next morning, Madison thought about what Neal had said, and slid on her cotton sundress, deciding not to put on underwear. She walked downstairs, wondering if he would notice she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You don't have to cook breakfast every morning, I can do it."

"Its ok, I don't mind, I told you that already." he sat a plate of pancakes on the table and kissed her. "So what's on the agenda for today?'

"A buyer is coming to look at a couple of the bulls." Madison sipped her coffee. Neal made the best coffee she had ever drank, he wasn't a bad cook either.

"You selling the herd?"

She shook her head, "No, just the older bulls. Once they are a certain age they have to be castrated, so they are of no use to me. I still have enough in the herd to breed with."

"What's the buyer do with them?"

"Usually butchers them and sells them for meat."

Neal was learning a lot about cattle ranching, and about Madison. This was the girl of his dreams. Where the hell was she twenty years ago.

"Well, we need to get cleaned up. Mr Ross will be here in a little while."

Neal walked up behind Madison, sliding his hands up her front. He stopped just under her breasts and flicked her nipples with his thumbs. "Oh you dirty girl, you aren't wearing a bra." he slid his hand up her skirt and gasped, "no underwear either, now what am I gonna do with you?"

She turned around and gave him a shy smile, "I don't know, what are you gonna do with me?"

Neal was about to show her when a truck horn honked, "Fuck" he said, then blushed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

She shook her head, "I have heard worse."

Madison walked to the door and stepped out onto the porch. Within an hour, she was about $16,000 richer, and less about six head of cattle.

"I intend to pay you back for the loan on the taxes." Madison looked over at Neal.

"You're not paying me back."

"Neal, I..."

"No Maddie, I did that because I wanted to. You didn't have to let me stay here."

"Neal that was a lot of money."

"Yeah, and you are worth every bit of it." he slid his arms around her waist. "I think you are just about damn near perfect."

Madison laid her head against his chest, wondering how much longer he was really going to stay here.

Neal sat down on the bed and stripped. He couldn't remember the last time he was this tired, or sore. He walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water on.

Madison had once again surprised the hell out of him. Six of the calves had to be bottle fed, and most of the herd vaccinated. Ten of the cows had to be separate from the rest of the herd, something about mating or mounting or some shit, and the calves put in a separate pen. Neal and Madison worked most of the day in the pasture, and had headed back when the sun started to set. Neal chuckled thinking about Madison getting her hair caught on the nail in the barn, and the word she had said. In the time he had been staying with her, he hadn't heard her swear one time. He still couldn't believe that pretty mouth had said that dirty word.

Madison walked downstairs after enjoying a hot shower and started digging around for something to fix for dinner. She looked up on the shelf at the entrance to the kitchen at the picture of her dead husband. She missed him, terribly. She knew he would have liked Neal. She had long since accepted the fact that he was gone, but now suddenly felt pangs of guilt for sleeping with Neal. She sat down at the table, and before she knew it she was sobbing.

Neal heard Madison crying and flew downstairs. He knelt in front of her, brushing her long brown hair back from her face.

"Maddie, what is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, feeling stupid for letting a damn photograph upset her so bad.

"Its nothing," she wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Nothing is not gonna make you cry like that." he tilted her head up, "What's wrong."

"I just feel so stupid, letting a damn picture upset me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She walked to the shelf and pulled the picture down, handing it to Neal.

"Carl?"

She nodded. "Why do I feel like I am cheating on him?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, "Cant help you with that one." he handed the photo back to her. She started to place it back on the shelf, and stopped, walking into the downstairs bedroom. She opened her mothers old cedar chest and laid the picture inside.

"Madison, don't do that."

"No, I should have done that a long time ago. It's time for me to say goodbye to him."

Neal put his arms around her, not really knowing what to say.

"I am ready to start over." she looked up at him, "With you."


	4. Chapter 4

Madison was up before daylight gathering eggs and milking the cow. She was hoping the pasturizing machine worked, but if it didn't she could always use the milk to bottle feed the calves.

She and Neal had grown closer since he'd arrived, much closer. Madison had moved her things from the room she and Carl shared, down the hall to the room Neal had been sleeping in. She just couldn't do that with another man in the bed she had shared with her dead husband.

Jonathan was trying hard to concentrate on the upcoming king season, but all he could think about was the fight with Neal. He had acted like an ass, and knew he needed to apologize to his brother. Tori walked into the bed room, finding him pacing like a caged cat.

"Why don't you just drive to Colorado and talk to him. You haven't slept in weeks."

He looked up at her and nodded, "Its not that easy."

She sat down on the bed beside him and shook her head, "What for you to say "Im sorry, I was wrong" she shook her head, and kissed him, "Just go to Colorado."

Jonathan knew Tori was right, and picked up the phone to call Andy.

Neal woke up and reached for Madison. He got up and looked out the window and saw her leading one of the calves back to the herd. He picked his watch up and noticed the date. King season started in less than a week. He sat down on the bed and sighed. He had fallen in love with this woman. He loved being on the farm, and loved Maddie, but he knew he wouldn't be able to give up being on the boat. It was in his blood. It was all he'd known since he was a child. He quickly dressed and went downstairs.

Madison was coming in the back door with a pail of milk when he walked into the kitchen.

"I wondered where you were." he took the milk pail and sat it in the sink. "Doesn't that stuff have to be.."

"Pasturized, it already has been. Just needs to be poured in bottles and put in the fridge."

Neal pulled her to him. Madison sensed something wasn't right and looked up at him.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," He said kissing her, "Nothing for you to worry about."

Jonathan pulled off the highway by the mailbox marked Caldwell. It seemed like the narrow dirt path wound and twisted forever, when a white farmhouse finally came into view. He shut the engine and got out.

Neal ran his fingers through Madison's hair. "Its suppose to rain again today."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I noticed it was getting cloudy out there."

"Well, we cant get any work done outside when its raining."

"So, what do you suggest?' He kissed her, sliding his hand up her leg. "you seem to be enjoying this whole not wearing underwear thing."

There was a knock at the door, and Neal swore under his breath. Every fucking time he thought he was gonna get a piece of ass, someone knocked at the door.

Madison walked to the door and smiled at the man standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I am looking for my brother, Neal."

Neal heard Jonathan's voice and stepped to the door. He stepped between Madison and Jonathan. He looked down at her and smiled, "Why don't you go start breakfast." He stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Neal snorted at him.

"I came to talk to you, to tell you I was sorry for losing it like I did."

"Ok," Neal looked at him.

"Neal, don't be an ass man, I'm sorry ok, I shouldn't have lost my damn temper like that."

"Yeah, you're right." Neal sat down in one of the porch rockers. "I don't want Tori man."

"Yeah, kinda like you didn't want..."

"She put the moves on me man, and that was a long time ago."

Jonathan held his hands up, "You're right." he leaned against the porch railing, "so, are you coming back with me."

Neal leaned back and sighed, "I don't know man."

Madison stuck her head out the door, "Breakfast is ready if you two are hungry."

Neal and Jonathan walked the 40 plus acres talking.

"So, what are you gonna do about king season?"

"Don't know," Neal tossed a stick for Lady, Madison's Australian Shepherd.

"Well, you need to decide man, we got less than a week before we have to be in Dutch."

Neal nodded, "Yeah I know." he turned and they started back toward the house. Madison was taking bedsheets off the clothesline before the storm came.

"She's quite a beauty." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, she is, inside and out."

"So, have you..." Jonathan gestured with his hands.

"Man." Neal shook his head and took the load of laundry from Madison before walking up onto the back porch.

Madison walked to the window and peered out the backdoor, "Doesn't look like this storm's letting up." she turned to Jonathan, "why don't you just stay here tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yes, there's no need for you to get out. these roads can get pretty ugly during a bad storm." Madison went into the laundry room and came out carrying sheets and blankets, "you can stay in this back bedroom."

Jonathan pulled his phone out, "I better call Tori. Shit." he dropped his phone back into his pocket, "no bars."

"Use Maddie's phone," Neal pointed around the corner.

"She wont mind?"

Neal stood up and started to the bedroom to help Madison, "No she wont mind, call your wife man."

Madison was pulling the top sheet down when Neal walked up behind her, sliding his hand up her leg. "You are gonna have to hold it down tonight." he kissed her neck.

"ME? You are one to talk buddy." she popped him with the pillow.

"Thanks for letting him stay here."

She looked at Neal and smiled.

"Ok, I am gonna go get my stuff out of the truck." Jonathan nodded to Madison, "Thanks again for letting me crash here."

"Not a problem."

Madison stepped out of the bathroom and slid into bed. She looked over at Neal and sighed, "So, I guess this means you are leaving?"

"I don't know." he took her hand and kissed it.

"Neal, farm life isn't you, you are like a duck out of the water." she looked over at him, "I will never forget you."

"Hey," he pulled her over onto his chest, "Don't think you are getting rid of me, when season's over, I will be right back here."

"You promise."

"Yes, I promise."

The next morning, Neal and Jonathan ate breakfast and packed their bags. Madison stayed outside as much as she could, not even wanting to say goodbye to him. She was on the back porch and Jonathan stepped out, "Ok, I am headed out." she stood up and he hugged her, "Thanks again for letting me stay the night."

"No problem, just watch it out there. There may be trees and downed power lines."

Jonathan slapped Neal on the back, "See ya in Dutch."

Neal sighed and watched his older brother walk out the door. He saw Madison standing on the back porch and knew he couldn't put things off any longer. He stepped out the back door, wrapping his arms around her.

"I gotta go."

She nodded, "Be careful."

"I can call you, from the boat I mean."

She shook her head, "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." he turned her chin up and softly kissed her. "I love you Maddie."

She shook her head, "Don't say that."

"Why? I do."

"Just go, please." she turned away from him.

Madison sat on the back porch that night. She never should have answered the door, or let him stay in her house. Her heart was breaking, she felt like she was losing Carl all over again. She got up and went inside, shutting off the porch light and locking the door behind her.

Neal laid in his bunk, hands behind his head, thinking about the past few months. He hoped he had made the right decision, and Maddie would still be there, still want him, when the season ended.


	5. Chapter 5

"You get her?" Andy looked over at Neal and he shook his head.

"Man, she's probably up to her asshole in snow and cow shit."

Neal was worried, he hadn't talked to Madison in over two weeks. The last time he called, she told him she would call him back. A buyer for the bulls had shown up and she needed to get off the phone. Neal knew the remote area she lived in, and the thought of an unfamiliar man coming into her house and doing God only knows what to her made him shudder.

"We will be done in a week Neal, and you can go see her. "Andy shook his head. He had never seen his little brother this crazy over anyone.

Madison pulled the last of the clothes off the line, picked the basket up and walked up the back porch steps. She wished like hell the damn repairman would come to fix the phone. She hadn't talked to Neal in over two weeks. Her eyes misted as she folded a pillowcase and tossed it into the hamper. She heard the roar of a truck and looked up to see the truck coming up the driveway. "Finally."

"Hey Charlie." Madison stepped out onto the porch.

"Hey Madison, man that snowstorm was rough."

"Tell me about it, try herding cattle in the middle of that crap."

"You should have called me, I'd have helped ya."

"I know, I got it done, thank you though."

Charlie had always secretly liked Madison, and tried his best to date her after his best friend Carl died. Madison wouldn't give him the time of day, so he found some girl in town to hook up with. A piece of ass was a piece of ass as far as he was concerned.

Charlie tapped on the door and stuck his head in. "Got her up and running."

"Thanks Charlie"

Madison was sliding a cobbler into the stove when the phone rang.

"Hey, I have been trying to call you."

Madison smiled and stepped out onto the porch, settling into one of the rockers, "My phones been out, we had a bad storm a couple of weeks ago"

"You mean you have been without a phone for two weeks, I am getting you a cell."

"Its fine Neal really, I am use to this."

"If something had happened to you Maddie, you wouldn't have had a way to call anyone."

Madison knew she wouldn't win this one and shook her head, "Ok you win."

"Damn I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you too, I really missed you when I was trying to get the cattle in and it was snowing like hell."

"Well, we are headed in, hope there's still plenty of firewood."

"There is, a neighbor brought me a load, I had burned through what you chopped and stacked before you left"

"I will see you in a few days." Neal sighed, "I love you Maddie."

"Bye Neal." She got up and walked inside. "I am just not ready to tell you that yet." she said returning the phone to the charger.

Madison was up before daylight. She had a lot to do today, and had no idea how she would get it all done by herself. She thought she heard a truck door and picked up her coffee cup. She peered out the front door, just able to make out a figure walking toward the house. She snapped the front porch light on, smiling as she opened the door.

"I didn't expect to see you till tomorrow."

Neal scooped her up, "I couldn't wait. A guy at the airport gave me a ride."

"Well, be careful, don't make me spill this hot coffee all over you."

Madison walked back into the kitchen, and poured Neal a cup of coffee. He noticed her hair was tied up in a bun, which he hated. He walked up behind her and pulled the pin holding her hair up, tossing it onto the counter.

"Do you have any idea how damn bad I missed you?' He spun her around, kissing her deeply.

"Yeah, I do actually, I missed you about as bad." Madison locked her arms behind his neck. "You look tired."

"Sleeping on a crab boat aint easy. Its constantly moving, and creaking like a damn haunted house, and it stinks like hell."

"Well, maybe you can get some rest tonight."

"Oh, I have plans tonight baby, that don't have a damn thing to do with sleeping."

Madison had finished up the dishes. She switched on the coffee pot and stepped into the living room where Neal was building a fire. Even though it was April, it was still cold at night.

"This shit must be wet." he tossed another wad of paper into the fireplace, "Its just smoldering."

Madison knelt in front of the fireplace and tossed in a few pieces of fat lighter, and blew on the smoldering embers. Before long, the fire was roaring.

"Guess I am losing my touch." He looked up at her and grinned. "Damn you look good baby."

"In a pair of old sweatpants and a worn out thsirt." she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I hardly think so."

Neal stood up and slid his arms around her, "Well, maybe its just because I haven't seen you in months," He tugged at her shirt, and she raised her arms up. He slid the shirt off and tossed it onto the floor, "Guess I don't have to tell you that I am as fuckin horny as a teenage boy on prom night."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that." She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I did miss you."

"Me too, scared the hell outta me when I couldn't get you."

Madison backed him to the couch and straddled his lap. "This is not proper." she thought to herself, thinking that her grandmother would shit twice and die slow knowing she was putting the moves on a man. Madison didn't care, she wanted sex, now.

"Ok, take it easy baby, we got all night," Madison stood up and snapped her bra off, sliding the sweats down and stepping out of them. "Get your clothes off." She commanded, giving him a lustful look.

Neal thought his cock would bust right out of his jeans, and he quickly shucked them off, and tossed his shirt in the corner.

Madison had never 'gone down' on a man before. She had talked to her friend Ginger and she had told Madison if she wanted Neal eating out of the palm of her hand. "Give his dick a good suck Madison, you wont be able to drop kick his ass out." Madison knelt in front of him and went to work.

"God Maddie." Neal sucked in his breath and laid his hand on top of her head. Holy shit, it had been forever since a woman had done that to him. He leaned his head back and moaned. Madison kept going, working her mouth and hands up and down his massive cock until he couldn't take it anymore. He knew he was about to cum, and tried to move Madison off him, but wound up exploding in her mouth.

Madison climbed on top of him and guided his cock into her. Neal started sucking and pawing her tits, and she tossed her head back, begging him not to stop. Neal slid his hand down, fingering her clit, and Madison climaxed hard.

"Welcome home." she said giggling.

"Yeah, I'll say that was one hell of a homecoming." He laid down on the couch and pulled her onto his chest. "I thought about you every day."

"Me too." she snuggled against him, "I didn't think I would see you again."

"Why? I told you I would come back didn't I?"

"Yes but... I just figured you had a woman back in your hometown."

"Well, you figured wrong, and after tonight, you are gonna have a hell of a time getting rid of me."

"I guess Ginger was right," Madison thought smiling to herself.

"I need to ask you something?"

"What?" Madison got up to toss another log into the fireplace.

"When I told you I love you, you didn't..."

Madison sighed, and turned to him, her eyes misting.

"Ok, now what's this? What's with the tears?'

"I... Neal I just cant tell you that yet."

"I understand. "

"No, I don't think you do, when Carl died, I thought my life was over. I never thought I would fall in love again, with anyone, then you knocked on the door and." she shook her head,

"And what?" he stood up and pulled her to him, "tell me Maddie"

"I'm afraid to."

"Why?'

"Because, what if you die too?"


	6. Chapter 6

Neal sighed and held her close. "I aint gonna die Maddie." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, that's the same thing Carl said right before he walked out that door, next thing I knew, the phone was ringing and it was the hospital telling me my husband was dead." Madison turned away from him, "I cant deal with that again."

"Maddie."

"No Neal, I know how dangerous your job is, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Madison walked upstairs and Neal sat back down on the couch, watching the fire dwindle. The past two women in his life had left because they couldn't take him being gone all the time. He had finally found the perfect woman, and she was scared he'd up and die on her. Neal beat the fire out and went upstairs. Madison was sitting at her vanity table, brushing her hair. Neal sat down on the bed, finally pulling her over onto his lap.

"You do realize that none of us is promised tomorrow don't you? I could have an accident on the tractor, or get killed on the highway."

Madison shook her head, "Don't say that."

"What's really going on? Why do I have the feeling you aren't telling me something?"

Madison let out a ragged breath and walked to the window. She turned and looked at Neal and shook her head, "It was my fault."

"What?" Neal walked over and took her hands.

"We needed the money that night, badly. " she sniffed. "I didn't go with Carl to the rodeo because I had just lost a baby."

Neal turned her face to his, "You never told me that."

She nodded, "He drew a bull no one had been able to ride, and told me he was gonna pass and draw again. Someone had offered $10,000 if they could find a cowboy with 'big enough balls' to ride "Cyclone" that was the bulls name. I told Carl to get his ass on that bull, cause we needed that money." She looked away and sighed, "The next thing I knew the hospital was calling telling me he was dead."

"Damn baby," Neal hugged her close, "I wish you had told me that sooner."

"I'm trying not to think about it, but I do."

Neal had noticed that Madison had taken all Carl's pictures out of the rooms and the hat that hung over the back door was gone too. He tightened his grip on her before he spoke

"Can I tell you something, without you getting pissed and throwin a damn fit?"

"Yeah, what."

"You don't need to sweep him out of your life like that. You need to keep some memories alive."

"I was trying to make room for you."

"There will be plenty of room for me, I just don't think you need to completely forget the life you had with Carl." He kissed her "and I am sorry about the baby. " He looked down at her and grinned, "and just so you know, I do know how to make one."

Madison blushed and wiped her eyes.

"I am scared to death"

"Well, don't be, this happened for a reason, my truck breaking down and me finding this house, and you, it was suppose to happen."

"You sound like a damn Hallmark commercial."

Neal sighed and wrapped his arms around Madison, "Hope I can sleep."

"Maybe you can. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't been sleeping that great either."

He gave her a worried look, "Why, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just got use to you being here." she cuddled against him, "I bet I reached for you a thousand times the first night you were gone."

"I snuck one of your pillowcases into my suitcase when I left. I could still smell you on it, but that didn't help."

"I cant believe you did that." she sat up and looked at him.

"I brought it back,"

"No, I mean, you took a pillowcase, YOU!" she shook her head, "I guess you will be picking wildflowers the next thing I know."

"Hey," he pulled her down on top of him, "I like wildflowers just so you know." he brushed her hair back.

"That's sweet, that you took my pillowcase, weird, but sweet."

"I want you to come to Alaska with me,"

"Why?"

"Want you to meet my family, the brothers and mom."

Madison stiffened when he mentioned meeting his mother. She had a very vivid flashback of the first time she met Carl's mother. She had called Madison every name in the book but a child of God.

"What's wrong Maddie?" Madison got up and walked to the window. Neal, naked as the day he was born, walked up beside her. She found it hard to keep her composure, much less put two clear sentences together with him standing there like that.

"Um, nothing."

He turned her to him, "Bullshit, what's wrong?"

"Lets just wait a while, you know, on meeting family. I don't think I am ready for that."

"Well, you met Jonathan and Andy already."

She nodded. "I know, and they are both really nice but.."

"But what?"

"I really don't think I am ready to meet your mother."

Madison sat down on the bed. She looked up at him and sighed, "I guess I may as well go ahead and tell you since you are gonna get it out of me anyway, but could you do something first?"

"Sure, I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Put your pants on please, I cant concentrate with you standing there like that."

Neal eased her back on the bed and grinned, "Maybe I don't want to put my pants on."

"If you want to talk, Neal, if you... Neal stop." He kissed his way down to her full bosom that was busting out of the top of the nightshirt she was wearing.

"I don't think I want to talk right now." He slid her shirt off, "in a minute maybe."

Madison moaned, digging her fingers into his back as he tugged on her breast. She didn't know how good facial hair on your body felt until she had been with him.

He looked up at her, "You still want to talk?" she shook her head no, "didn't think so." he trailed kisses down her belly, finally reaching her wet pussy, "Um Maddie, you still want me to put my pants back on?"

"No, and quit talking." she shoved his head down and wildly bucked her hips as his tongue worked magic.

He slid his erection into her, smiling down at her. "Damn you are hot baby." he said thrusting deep.

No man had ever called her hot before, and hearing his deep gruff voice say that only made Madison want him more.

She clung to him like her life depended on it, and cried out his name as she climaxed.

Madison had crept downstairs early and started the coffee pot. She looked at the one picture of Carl she hadn't put away, her favorite one of him on Rascal, his quarterhorse. She thought back to the day she met his mother, "Bitch" Madison said to herself, pouring a cup of coffee. Madison still couldn't believe that his mother had asked her if she was pregnant, and then demanded to take her to the doctor for proof that Madison was still a virgin before she and Carl had married.

Neal woke up and reached for Madison. He stretched and reached for his pants and shirt before going down to the kitchen.

"Couldn't find you when I woke up." He slid his arms around her, "you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, better than I have in months."

"What's bothering you?"

"I was just thinking about something that happened when I was with Carl, that's all."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Madison knew that keeping secrets was not good. She looked at Neal and sighed, "Carl's mother didn't exactly welcome me with open arms."

"Why?"

Madison sat her coffee cup on the table and pulled a chair out. "I don't know, I tried to be nice to her,"

"I cant imagine anyone not liking you Maddie."

"I 'took him away from her'" Madison sipped her coffee. "She asked me if I was pregnant, if that's why Carl wanted to marry me. Then she tells me she is taking me to HER doctor, because she thinks I am not as "pure" as I said I was."

"You didn't do that did you?"

Madison nodded. "I wanted her off my back. She hated me worse when she found out that I was still a virgin."

Neal looked at her and sighed. He was only the second person she had ever been with. There wasn't a dashboard long enough to carve out the number of women he had slept with.

"My mother is not like that."

"Do you blame me?"

"No, but she's not."

Madison walked to the stove and reached into the cabinet for a pan, "What do you want to eat?"

Neal walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck, "Not hungry."

Madison turned and kissed him, "You sure?"

"Yeah,"

He laid her on the kitchen table and slid her nightshirt off.

"Neal, maybe we shouldn't..."

"Yeah, we should, before I fuckin bust."

"No, I mean, the table." Before she could say another word, he had plunged in. Madison met his thrusts, and screamed out his name, bucking her hips so hard she feared she might break the table.

"You want breakfast now." he said grinning, kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

"You awake?" Neal turned over, laying his arm across Madison's waist.

"I am now." She said, turning over, smiling at him.

"It's freezing."

"I know, it sounds like the power's out."

Madison got up and looked out the bedroom window. "Dammit."

"What's wrong?"

"It snowed last night, and the transformer looks like it blew. I cant believe we didn't hear it."

Neal pulled her back into bed, and grinned, "I can. All that damn racket you were making last night."

"Look whos talking buddy."

"Well, what do we do?"

"I will call the power company." She reached for her shirt and pants, "we can still cook thank goodness."

"How?"

"Stove's gas."

"Oh, right, I had forgotten about that."

Madison went downstairs and called the power company. She hung up just as Neal was coming downstairs.

"Shit, now how the hell are we suppose to drink coffee?"

"Keep your shirt on, I have a perculator right here." She went into the pantry and got an old perculator off the shelf.

"My grandma had one of those."

"They come in handy during times like these." She rubbed her arms, "I hope they hurry up, its cold in here."

"Well" He slid his arms around her, "Good thing you've got me to keep you warm." He nuzzled her neck, "Wanna go back to bed?"

"That may be an offer I cant refuse." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't you go build us a fire and I will cook us something to eat."

In no time, Madison had breakfast cooked. She carried two huge plates of pancakes and sausage into the living room, "We can just eat in here, its warmer." she handed Neal a plate and sat down on the floor beside him.

"You feel better?" he looked over at her.

"Yeah, I don't know why I felt so guilty."

"Its normal I guess." he shrugged.

Madison slid her plate under the coffee table and stretched her legs out. "I never thought I would be with anyone else."

"After he died, did you go out with anyone?

"No," she shook her head, "I mean I was asked, more than once. Charlie was the most persistent, I just couldn't."

"So what made you change your mind?" Neal slid his plate under the table next to hers and crawled over to her on his knees.

"I don't know," she put her hands on either side of his face, "there was just something about you."

"I was irresistible huh?"

Madison laughed, "Something like that yeah." she shivered, "I hope they get the power back on."

Neal slid her shirt up, kissing her belly, "I don't."

"You might change your mind when the sun sets." Madison lifted her hips up so he could slide her pants off.

"You don't have any idea the nights I went to sleep with a damn hard on thinking about you." he eased her legs up, "you always smell so good baby." he slid his fingers into her, finding her clit with his tongue.

Madison groaned, "Oh god Neal," he slid up her body, sliding her top off, "Never seen a more perfect pair of tits in my life." he ran his mustache over her nipple. She sucked in her breath and he grinned at her, "feel good?"

"Yeah," she said almost breathless.

"I love you Maddie." he slid into her, grunting, "God you're tight."

"I love you too." she said pulling him down.

"What?"

"I said I love you too."

"Now's a hell of a time for you to tell me that." he said thrusting, Madison lifting her hips to meet his.

They laid on the living room floor, wrapped in a blanket.

"Fire's dying out." Madison said pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"Somebody needs to put another log on it."

"Well, I am not getting up, I just got warm."

"You want my pecker to freeze off?"

Madison pulled the blanket off him "Go get some more wood, you're the man, you're suppose to keep your woman warm."

He looked over at her and grinned, "Oh I can keep you warm baby, I don't need firewood to do that."

"Neal," Madison pointed to the door, "Go get some more wood."

He came back in the house, "You want to make another pot of coffee? Its fuckin cold out there."

Madison got up, forgetting she was naked, and walked to the kitchen. Neal tossed two more logs into the fireplace and got the fire roaring again. He slid his pants off and followed Madison into the kitchen, rubbing his dick over her ass.

"You sure are horny all of a sudden."

"I stay that way around you." he put his hands under her knees and picked her up, carrying her back to the living room.

"I thought you said you wanted more coffee." she said, as he laid her on the floor.

"Changed my mind." he pawed her boobs.

"Shit your hands are cold."

"Your tits'll warm em up." he said kissing her.

"So, this is what you want to do all day?" Madison sucked in her breath.

Neal ran his tongue over her nipple, "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all."

Neal woke up, and eased his arm out from under Madison's shoulder. The fire had almost died out, and he thought he'd heard a vehicle outside.

"Hey," he gently shook her, "Wake up and put some clothes on, the power company's here." he slid his pants and boots on and grabbed his jacket.

Madison stretched and reached for her pants and shirt. She stepped out onto the front porch, suddenly realizing the temperature had dropped.

"Hey Dale." she said smiling at the older man.

"Hey sugar, how you been?"

"Good, be a lot better when you get my power on."

"Well it may be a while. That transformers shot."

"Great." she shook her head, "Good thing I have a ton of firewood."

"Well, Mark can bring you some more if you need it."

"I have plenty but thanks." Madison walked back inside and joined Neal on the couch, "Well, we may or may not have power by dark, and its getting colder out there."

"You got plenty of wood, or do I need to cut some more?"

"Oh no, there's plenty of wood, I just don't like being without power." she leaned her head back, "I guess I need to get the coolers from the shed and start putting the stuff in the fridge and freezer in them so it doesn't spoil."

Neal got up and followed her out the back door. Madison pulled three huge coolers from the top shelf in the shed. She nodded over to a machine in the corner, "Just scoop as much as you can out, as cold as it is, I cant imagine much of it has melted."

Neal carried the last cooler into the house and sat it in the pantry. "Shit, its cold." he rubbed his hands together and Madison handed him a cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks, you bout done?"

"Yeah, just need to get the stuff out of this freezer in here." she started transferring food from the freezer to the cooler, laying a pack of meat in the sink.

"Well, that's done." she sat down at the table, "at least I don't have to worry about losing everything now."

"Looks like you have done this before."

She nodded, "I am use to snowstorms, kind of like Floridians and hurricanes, you just make sure you are prepared."

"I figured the cold weather and snow would be gone by now, its almost May."

"Well, this is Colorado." she walked to the stove, "Hope you like Elk."

"Now don't tell me you killed an Elk?"

She turned and nodded, "Yeah, I did, right off the back porch. I killed it the day after you left."

Neal slid his arms around her, "Lets see, you fixed the water pump, got the tractor running, you are the best cook I know besides my mom, and you are a friggin wildcat in the sack. Is there anything you cant do."

"I will let you know when I find out." she said smiling at him.

"You are a hell of a woman Maddie."

"Just make me a promise."

"What?"

"Promise me you will never leave."

"Promise." he said kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8

"This has got to be my favorite part of the whole day." Neal and Madison were curled up under a blanket on the front porch swing. The sun was starting to set.

"Mine too," Madison pulled the blanket tighter around her. "I just wish it wasn't so cold."

Neal wrapped his arms around her, "That better?"

"No, I am freezing." She stood up and picked up the blanket. "I am going inside." She turned back toward the porch, "You want to start a fire?"

"Yeah," He got up and followed her inside.

Neal stepped from the living room and stood at the entrance to the kitchen watching Madison make the coffee pot. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "You have got the most perfect little neck," He slid his hands under her boobs, "not to mention a perfect set of knockers."

He turned her around and sighed, "I wasn't gonna tell you this until later, but I kinda invited my mom and step dad to come here."

Madison's blood was boiling, but she just politely smiled, "Ok." she turned back to the coffee pot fuming mad. How dare he!

"You ok with that?"

She tossed the dishrag onto the counter, "Do I have a choice," She thought to herself. "Yeah, its fine." She said smiling.

"I think you will like mom, and I know she is gonna love you."

"Great." Madison said through gritted teeth. She was not going to get mad. She refused. The way she was raised it was bad manners.

"They will be here tomorrow." Neal said smiling, walking back into the living room.

Madison caught herself before she slammed her fist through the wall.

She grabbed her sweater and started out the back door.

"Where you going?" Neal said stepping into the kitchen.

"To take a walk if that's ok with you." She snapped at him.

"Hey, what the... you ok Maddie?"

She grabbed the colt 44 from the hutch, "I just need some air."

Neal shook his head and sat down on the couch, remembering his grama jo saying something about hell's fury and a scorned woman. He guessed he had fucked up about something, but didn't know what and he sure as hell wasn't about to follow her outside.

Madison walked and talked to herself as she walked down the path to the barn. "Damn him." she said kicking the dirt.

She reached the stables and wrapped her arms around her old work horse Chester's neck. He nuzzled her hand, snorting in disgust when he realized there was nothing there.

"I could kill him." She said, "How dare he invite someone to my house without asking me." Chester stamped and snorted, "I know." Maddie said.

She stayed in the barn until it was almost dark, and then walked back to the house. Neal was sitting on the back porch and stood up when he saw her coming. She eyed his lean frame and cussed under her breath, "you better be glad your ass is so damn hot." Maddie said before walking up the steps.

"I was starting to get worried about you." he said as she walked past him, "its getting dark"

She hung her sweater by the door and laid the pistol back on the hutch, "I can shoot straight, if I don't have to shoot too far." she said stepping over to the Crock Pot she had on the counter.

"Smells good." Neal said walking up behind her. He turned her around, "I aint good at this silent treatment shit, so lets get it out. What did I do?"

"You should have asked me." She said peering up at him.

"Asked you what." he looked at her and then realized he hadn't talked to her before inviting his parents to her house. "Baby I'm sorry, you are right, I should have talked to you first."

"So are they staying overnight?"

"Not if you don't want them to."

Madison shook her head, "It would be impolite for me to ask them to stay in town." She said pulling the plates down.

They finished eating and cleaned up the dishes. It had started to snow again, and Madison was bringing wood in from the porch.

"I can do that." Neal said tossing the dishrag onto the counter.

She shook her head, "Its fine Neal really."

She tossed the logs into the cut out space by the fireplace and turned to go back for another load, almost running into Neal.

"You mad at me?" he said looking down at her.

"No, I am not mad, I just wish you had talked to me first, after all this is my house."

"Ok." he said shrugging his shoulders. He had known her for almost a year now, and had never seen her mad.

Madison tossed the pillows into the trunk at the foot of the bed and closed the lid before turning the bed down.

"You ok?" Neal said coming out of the bathroom.

Madison glared up at him, 'Would you be?"

"I'm sorry ok." he said kissing her, "I should have talked to you. I just want you to meet my mother baby."

Madison pulled the blankets up as hot tears started rolling down her face. She didn't picture Neal as being controlling, and didn't think he was. She loved Carl, but had spent the short time they were together doing what he told her to do, and she had promised herself that would never happen again.

"Why are you so upset, Maddie are you crying?"

She turned to the wall so he couldn't see her.

He slid his arm around her waist, "Talk to me please."

She shook her head, "I just," she turned and looked at him, "Why couldn't you have just asked me first.?"

"Because I thought you would say no. Mom said they were passing through town on the way to see Bob's son, so I told her they should stop by."

Madison sighed, "What if she hates me."

Neal shook his head, "She wont hate you, I promise."

He slid his arm around her and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she put her hand on his cheek,

"Can we make up now." He said sliding his hand under the covers and up her nightshirt.

Madison nodded and pulled him down on top of her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, there they are," Neal took Madison's hands and kissed them, "Don't be nervous, Mom's not a troll like Carl's mom was."

Madison followed Neal to the porch and smiled when he picked his mom up and hugged her.

"You are finally getting some meat on your bones." She said patting his cheek. He hugged his stepdad and nodded to Madison, "I am gonna help Bob get their stuff inside."

"Well, hurry up." Madison said, "It looks like its getting ready to snow again."

She closed the door and motioned for Neal's mother to sit down.

"I am so glad to finally get to meet you Madison." Joan Phillips smiled at her, "I have heard so much about you."

"Same here." She felt uncomfortable, and almost ashamed that she was sitting here with Neal's mother, knowing what the two of them had been doing all morning. She almost gasped when she noticed the quilt she and Neal had made love on earlier tossed into the corner, with one of her bras sitting like a cherry on top.

"Um, Mrs Phillips.."

Joan held her hand up and stopped her, "Ok, you call me Joan or mom. You call me Mrs Phillips I start looking around for my mother in law."

"Well, I was thinking you two could sleep here, off the living room," She led Neal's mother down a narrow hallway, "There is an adjoining bathroom, and Neal was concerned about you two climbing the stairs."

"Please don't ask me where Neal's sleeping" Madison silently prayed. Neal and his step dad came in the door and Madison excused herself, catching Neal's eye and nodding to the quilt in the corner. He grinned at her and kissed her cheek as he stepped into the bedroom with the suitcases.

"We are going to leave you two to get settled. " Madison nodded to them. She took Neal's hand and smiled, "Can I see you for a second."

She nodded to the quilt, "I thought you put that upstairs."

"I can get it." He started into the living room and Madison stopped him, "Its too late, she's already seen it, and my damn bra is right there, I know she knows what we were doing in here."

"Baby, mom had five boys, I think she's got that figured out by now."

"Its not proper Neal, I am so embarrassed?" Madison put her hands over her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, we are not married." She said looking around to be sure his mom didn't hear her.

"Well," He said sliding his arms around her. "Maybe its time we do something about that."

"Madison, that meal was delicious." Neal's mom stepped over to help her clean the dishes.

"Neal usually helps with the dishes."

"Well he's not tonight," she pushed him out of the way, "Go on in the other room, you and Bob talk."

"I love this house." Joan slid a plate into the dishwasher, "It reminds me of the house I was raised in."

"Neal mentioned that too." She said rinsing a plate.

"Is everything ok?" Joan peered over at her, "You seem so nervous for some reason."

Madison teared up and Joan took her hands, "Honey, are you allright?"

"No, I'm not." she said wiping her eyes.

Joan took her hand and they walked to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Now, what's bothering you?"

Madison took a deep breath and told her the story of how she met Carl's mom and how the woman had treated her, she told her of the fear she had of falling in love with Neal, and sighed, "And I am so embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Neal and I are..."

She patted Madison's hand, "You think I hadn't figured that out already? He is my son remember."

Madison gave Neal's mother a shocked expression. Joan shook her head and smiled," It's ok honey, I am not going to judge you. You have been so good to Neal, I don't remember the last time I saw him this happy." She reached over and hugged her.

Madison and Joan joined the men in the living room, and to Madison's relief, Neal had taken the quilt out of the living room.

"We need more wood." Madison stood up, "I will be right back."

"I can get it," Neal said, excusing himself and walking behind her.

"You ok?" He said opening the back door.

"Yeah," she picked up and armload of wood and turned to go inside, "we talked, and everything's fine."

"See, I told you." He kissed her and started picking wood up from the pile.

Madison climbed the stairs, rubbing the back of her neck. It had been a long day and she was glad to finally be able to go to bed.

Neal tossed the pillows into the trunk and closed the lid, sitting down on top of it. He pulled Madison over to him and she eased down onto his legs.

"Mom loves you, just like I told you she would."

"I still wish you had moved that quilt." she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It doesn't matter, its not like they haven't done the same thing."

"Ok, we need to go to bed."

Neal slid his hand up Madison's leg, "Where are your underwear young lady?" he said sternly and she started laughing.

"I thought you liked it better when I didn't wear any." She said turning on her side.

He kissed her and sat up, "Take your shirt off." He said eyeing her hungrily. Neal eased on top of her, pressing her breasts together. Madison moaned when his tongue hit her nipple.

"Shhh," He looked up at her and frowned, "Hush baby, my mama's downstairs."

The motion of Madison's wiggling hips, coupled with her sexy moans was making Neal hard. He eased into her, letting out a grunt.

"Neal, you should have closed the door," Madison panted, biting her lip. Neal covered her mouth with his as she climaxed, and he soon followed.

Madison pulled the blankets up and around her, "Ok, no more sex until your parents leave." She said looking over at him.

"I don't think I can do that, you know how irresistible you are to me."

"OK, hands to yourself, and go to sleep." She turned on her left side, and he slid his arm under her, cupping her breast. Madison had grown use to falling asleep like that, and relaxed against him.

"What needs to be done today." Neal sat his plate in the sink.

"Gertie needs to be milked, and the eggs need to be brought in."

Neal picked the basket up and headed to the back door, "I will take care of the eggs."

Madison shook her head. She turned and smiled when she saw Neal's mom walk into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" Madison sat a coffee cup in front of her.

"I cant tell you the last time I slept that good." She looked around and picked her coffee cup up, "Where's Neal?"

"Gathering eggs." Madison slipped her coat on and picked up the milk bucket, "and I have a cow to milk." she opened the back door, "Help yourself to the coffee. I will start breakfast when I come back in."

Neal was coming out of the chicken coop when Madison walked past, headed to the barn.

"Mom up?"

"Yeah," Madison pulled the stool off the shelf and went to work milking the cow. "Could you grab some sausage out of the smokehouse."

Madison ran the milk through the pasturizing machine and they headed toward the house. Neal stopped her before they went back inside, giving her a long slow kiss. "I love you." he said smiling at her. "See, meeting my mom wasn't as painful as you thought it would be."

"I hate to leave." Joan said hugging Madison, "I am so glad I finally got to meet you."

"Well, you know how to get here now, and you are welcome anytime."

Bob was asking Madison how to get back to the interstate highway, and Joan took the opportunity to speak to her youngest.

"I like her," She said hugging him, "I really do." she pointed her finger at him, "So don't do anything to screw this up."

"I wont." he said kissing her cheek, "you be careful, and call me when you get there."

"We will."

Madison stepped inside the house and went to the bedroom Neal's mom had slept in to take the sheets off the bed. He leaned against the doorframe watching her.

"I wonder if its gonna snow again." she said peering out the window. "I would really rather hang these on the line."

"Why don't you just use the dryer?" He said following her to the laundry room.

"Because, I like the way the sheets smell when you bring them inside."

"I'm scared a bird would shit all over them."

Madison switched the washer on and shook her head. Neal turned her around and lifted her up onto the washer.

"What are you doing?" she said as he eased her pants down.

"What does it look like?" he said licking her pussy.

"Neal," Madison gasped.

"You smell sooo fucking good." he said sliding her shirt off, and removing her bra.

He quickly shucked his clothes and pulled Madison off the washer, turning her around and entering her from behind. Madison held on to the front of the washing machine for dear life.

"I can safely tell you that sex with Carl was never this good" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You mean, you two never did it in the barn or on the kitchen table?'

"Oh no, he would never have done that." she slid her shirt back on, "we came close in the barn one day, but he felt strange because the animals were looking at him." Madison leaned against the wall. "he was very controlling, even in the bedroom, it was his way."

Neal looked at her and frowned, "I cant imagine anyone getting by with telling you what to do."

"Well, he did, and I just put up with it because I thought that's what I was suppose to do."

"You want me to toss these into the dryer?" he said when the machine quit.

"Yeah, I guess so." she looked out the window and cussed as the flakes began to fall. "You would never guess it was almost summer.'

They had finished dinner and were wrapped up in a quilt on the couch. Madison was dozing against Neal's chest, watching the fire.

Neal slid his arms around her, rubbing her arms. He guessed now was as good a time as any to ask her, all she could say was no.

"Marry me Maddie."


	10. Chapter 10

Madison looked at Neal as if he had lost his mind.

"What did you say?" she said looking at him.

"You heard me." He smiled at her.

"Neal, I….. I smell something burning."

Madison went downstairs and out the back door. She stood on the porch, not at all aware of the cold. Neal stepped out behind her and wrapped a jacket around her.

"You should be out here, its too cold." he said sliding his arms around her.

"Why did you have to do that?" she said. Neal wasn't sure but he thought she was crying.

"Do what?" He turned her around, "Maddie talk to me."

"Everything was going so good for us, why'd you have to screw it up."

Neal didn't know what she meant, and was about to speak, but she slipped past him and started walking, barefooted, to the barn.

Madison choked back sobs as she leaned against the wall.

Neal, against his better judgment, followed Madison to the barn. He stepped in and saw her leaning against the wall.

"Maddie," He stepped over toward her and she held her hand up,

"Don't, just, don't."

"What's got you so upset?" he pulled her to his chest. "you know how I feel about you, and I thought you felt the same way about me."

"Don't you get it Neal?"

"Get what?" he said sitting down on a cooler in the corner of the barn, "what are you so damn afraid of?"

"You."

"Me?" Now he was confused. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"I don't know." she wiped her eyes. "I guess I am just afraid to get married again. I got use to things, well, its just being me here."

Neal was starting to slowly put the pieces together. Madison had told him more than once that her dead husband was controlling, and even had a few strange fetishes where sex was concerned. He stood up and walked over, turning her toward him.

"I think you know me well enough to know, I wont try to control you, and I wont make you do anything you don't want to."

Madison looked up at him through tears. God she loved him, probably more than she loved Carl.

"What about my farm?"

"Keep it,"

"I don't expect you to give up your life in Alaska, or your family, and move here, and its not fair to me for you to expect me..."

"Hey, wait a minute, I'm not asking you to give this up, I don't want you to. You busted your ass to keep this place going, and I love it here. I would love to raise children here."

"Children?" Madison looked up at him.

"Yeah baby, our children." he took her by the hand and started back toward the house. "I want us to have kids."

"Well, thanks for discussing that with me first."

The next morning, Neal woke to find the bed empty. He went all over the house, calling Madison, and couldn't find her. He quickly dressed and grabbed his jacket on the way out the door. He could hear a cow bellowing, and trotted toward the north pasture. He saw Madison, hand on the cow's back leg, fighting to keep herself from falling.

"What's wrong?"

"She's in distress Neal," Madison brushed her hair back and looked over at him, "I cant afford to lose either one of them."

"What can I do?"

"Hold her head, and try to keep her still."

Neal rubbed the cow's head and talked calmly to her, while Madison reached in and delivered the calf. She backed up and wiped sweat off her and watched as the cow started licking the afterbirth off the calf. The baby struggled, but was finally able to stand up on its wobbly legs.

Madison came downstairs after a much needed shower and joined Neal in the kitchen.

"You surprised me one more time," He said smiling at her.

"How?"

"Delivering that calf." he shrugged, "I wouldn't have known what to do."

"That's not the first time I have had to do that." she sat down at the table, "The first time I had to do that after Carl died, I got kicked pretty hard. One of the ranch hands saw it and rushed me to the ER."

"Damn."

"Yeah, I was in the hospital for two days, had a pretty bad concussion."

Neal kissed the top of her head, "See there, I thought you were more hard headed than that."

Madison stepped onto the back porch and watched the mama cow and her new calf. The horse had delivered two days before, and the baby chicks had hatched. It seemed motherhood surrounded her.

"You ready to feed the cows?" Neal stepped out the door and reached for her hand.

"Yeah," she said taking his hand and walking with him to the truck.

"When you said you wanted babies, did you mean that?"

"Yeah," He looked over at her. "why?"

She shrugged, "Carl didn't."

Neal knew that Madison had told him she'd miscarried.

"Maddie, please don't tell me that he..."

"No, he didn't make me lose the baby. He was just glad I did."

"He told you that?"

Neal turned into the pasture and the cows started heading toward the truck. He looked over at Madison and sighed, "That must have hurt."

"It did, a lot of the things he said to me hurt." she looked out the window, "would you think I was a horrible person if I told you that his death was a relief to me?"

Neal didn't know what to say. He reached for her hand. "Why?"

"He controlled every move I made." she looked over at him, "That's why my hair was always pinned up, and why I never, ever wore jeans." she sighed, "his mother didn't wear jeans, and she wore her hair up in a bun, so I had to do the same thing." she shook her head, "when we did go out to eat, he ordered my food, and cut my meat up for me like I was a child. I guess I hated him more than I loved him. Sex was less than enjoyable for me."

"What about now?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question." she said smiling at him.

"Maddie, you deserved better."

She shook her head, "I wasn't totally faultless. I did a lot I shouldn't have too."

"Like what?"

"Well, one time," she giggled, "his mother was coming to visit, and he told me that I needed to be sure to wear something, 'suitable and proper'" she looked over at him.

"What did you do?"

She shrugged, "Came downstairs in a see through nightie."

Neal shook his head and laughed as he got out of the truck. He slid his arms around her, "You still have it?'

"I guess its still somewhere upstairs."

"Well, I will get a fire going, and you get upstairs and find that nightie," he said swatting her bottom as she walked in the back door.

The phone was ringing when she walked in and she grabbed it.

"Oh," Madison sat down at the table and looked up at Neal, "but I don't understand, why did you call me? Oh, I see, well, I will be there as soon as I can."

"What's wrong baby?" Neal looked at her concerned.

"Its Carl's mom. She's had a stroke."

"Oh, she gonna be ok?"

"I don't know." She turned and started upstairs.

Madison looked over at Neal and smiled, "You really didn't have to come with me."

"Well, you shouldn't be out driving in this weather by yourself." He said pulling into a parking space.

Madison and Neal found Carl's mother's room, "You don't have to go in with me."

"I am." He said easing the door open.

Madison walked over to the bed and sat down, shocked when Carl's mother reached for her hand.

"Thank you." Ruby Caldwell looked at Madison and her eyes misted. She looked at Neal, and he walked up behind Madison, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, this is my friend Neal."

The woman nodded and pointed to a box on the table at the foot of the bed, "You take that with you." She said, and started coughing, "Water." she pointed to a cup and Neal handed it to Madison.

"I treated you like shit." she said to Madison.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes Madison, it does, and so did Carl, and I encouraged it. I should have treated you better, but bless your sweet soul, you just put up with me and my bullshit." she squeezed Madison's hand, "I do love you honey, and I am so sorry for the way I treated you, making you go to the doctor like that."

"Ruby" Madison brushed her hair back, "that's in the past.

She shook her head, "Just let me say this." she looked at Madison as tears rolled down her cheeks, "You have to tell me you forgive me for all that."

Madison nodded, shedding a few tears of her own. Ruby pointed up at Neal, "You take care of her you hear me, be good to her."

Ruby's head turned to the side and the monitor beeped. Madison looked down as the hand she was holding went limp.

"Oh, Neal, she's gone." Madison said turning to him. Two nurses came in and one of them turned to Madison, "Are you Madison?"

"Yes," Madison wiped her eyes.

"Here." She handed Madison an envelople.

"What is this?" she said giving the nurse a puzzled look.

"I don't know, but we were told to give you this, and that box."

Madison sat at the kitchen table, still in shock. Neal sat a coffee cup in front of her and sat down beside her.

"You ok"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I wonder what this is?" she said opening the envelope. Madison looked at Neal and frowned, "Its her burial instructions." she said handing him the paper.

She slid the box over and opened it finding a jewelry box and other personal items. The phone rang and Neal answered it, handing the phone to Madison.

She hung up and put her hand to her mouth, shaking her head.

"Who was that?"

"Ruby's attorney, she left me all her stocks, her assets, everything."

Madison sank down at the table and looked up at Neal, "I'm friggin loaded."


	11. Chapter 11

Madison leaned back in the chair and shook her head, "I can finally pay the mortgage off, pay the loan off I took out to fix the tractor. I can buy back the bulls I had to sell." She looked up at Neal, "and I can pay you back for catching up the tax note."

Neal shook his head no, "I already told you, you are not paying me back for that."

Madison got up and pulled a book out of the kitchen drawer, "I need to call Maynard, he and Helen weren't all that close to her, but he was still Carl's uncle."

"She have any other family?"

"Yeah, she had a sister that lives in Louisiana, they weren't close though, they haven't spoken to each other in years."

Madison called Maynard and let him know about Carl's mother, "Good riddance I say," He said in his thick Irish tongue, "she was as mean as a snake.'

Madison dialed the number she had in her book for Ruby's sister, Olivia. Madison had only met her once, and they hit it off immediately.

"Aunt Livvy?" Madison said when the woman answered, "Its Madison, Carl's wife."

"Well honey, how in the world are you?"

"Well, I have some news, Ruby passed away this evening."

There was a long pause before Olivia finally spoke, "What happened?"

"She had a stroke. The hospital called me and I went up there. I was with her when she died."

"Well, at least she didn't die alone, although she'd have deserved it if she had."

"I was given charge of her service, so when can you be here?"

"Well, if I book a flight now, I can be there some time tomorrow evening."

"Ok, you are staying here, and I am not taking no for an answer."

"Well, I will see you tomorrow."

Olivia hung the phone up and picked up a photo album on the coffee table. She flipped through a few pages until she came to a photo that was made of her and Ruby when they were teenagers. Olivia ran her finger over the photo and sighed, "I wish I knew what happened to you to make you so damn bitter and hateful." Olivia laid the book back on the table and went to book her flight to Colorado.

"Neal, Carl's aunt's plane is due to land at 4, you mind picking her up?"

He turned to look at her, the sight of him causing her to laugh. He was covered from head to toe in saw dust and horseshit.

"I will need to take a bath first." He said climbing down from the ladder. "That hornets nest is taken care of, I don't need that worry."

"Yeah, you do need to take a bath first." She said grinning at him, backing up.

"Why," He said walking toward her.

"Ok, you are filthy, and you stink. Stay away from me." She said and took off running. Neal caught up with her, catching her around the waist.

He laid her on the ground and kissed her, "I stink huh?"

"Yeah, you do, and now we both need a shower."

"Well," He said pulling her to her feet before taking his shirt off, "Lets go."

Neal turned back onto the highway and started back to the farm. Carl's aunt eyed him up and down. He was a good looking man.

"So, where did you happen to meet Madison?"

"Oh, my truck broke down one night, and I walked to the house. We kinda fell for each other I guess."

"Well, I can see why she fell for you honey." She said causing him to blush. "So I understand you had the honor of meeting my sister before she was called to glory, if that is indeed where she is."

Neal nodded, "I wasn't sending Maddie by herself."

"Maddie, well, I guess you two are serious. Carl's dad's brother was the only person she ever has allowed to call her that."

Neal was surprised. He had never asked her if him calling her Maddie bothered her.

They finally arrived at the house and Neal got Olivia's bags.

"Aunt Livvy," Madison said hugging her, "Its so good to see you."

"Its good to see you too." She said patting her cheek. She nodded to Neal who was taking her bags to the bedroom, "that's quite a hunk you've got there."

Madison nodded, "Yeah, I know. He is cute isn't he."

"How's he in the sack?"

"Aunt Livvy, I am surprised at you." She said laughing, walking into the kitchen, "I hope you are hungry."

"Starving." she sat down at the table, "Whats for dinner."

"Steak," Neal said coming into the kitchen, "I need to go start the grill." He stepped to the door, giving Madison a peck on the cheek before he walked out.

"MMMMMMMMM" Olivia shook her head, "Now that's a fine lookin specimen of a man."

"Well, I am sending your ass to a hotel if you don't cut that out." Madison said pointing the knife she was holding at her.

"He said his truck broke down, and you let him stay here?"

"Yeah, its like it was planned. I don't know how I could have kept this place if he hadn't shown up."

"Well, he is crazy about you girl." she said leaning back in the chair.

"Aunt Liv, I have to give the eulogy at Ruby's service, and I don't know what to say."

Olivia shook her head, "My sister never was the topic of pleasant conversation, I mean, everyone despised her."

"Why was she like that?" Madison said joining her at the table.

"I don't know honey." she sighed, "her first love, Danny, was killed in Pearl Harbor, she never was the same after that."

"You mean Jack wasn't her first love?"

"Oh no, she and Danny had plans to marry when he came home, but he never did. She's been bitter as gall ever since. She changed a little when Carl was born, but." Olivia shook her head, "She just never was the same."

"I never knew that."

Madison remembered a shoe box tucked inside the box the nurses at the hospital had given her. "I will be right back."

Madison sat down on the bed in the spare downstairs room and sat the box on the bed.

"What's that?" Olivia came into the room and sat down beside her.

"Its a box that Ruby told me to bring home with me." Madison handed her a stack of letters, "I haven't really had time to look through it."

"You got any Scotch?"

"No, I have some Vodka, and a bottle of rum."

Ruby eyed Neal up and down as he walked in the back door, "You know how to make a Vodka Tonic?"

"Yeah," He looked at Madison and shrugged.

"Well, make me one, and join us in the living room." Olivia walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I like her," Neal said, "She kinda reminds me of my grama, minus the Vodka."

"She's something else." Madison said sliding her arms around him, "and I think she has a crush on you."

"Well, I am spoken for."

Madison read one of the letters that Ruby's first love Danny had written her. She couldn't believe what she was reading. The woman he described in the letter as being "a breath of fresh air," was not the woman she had known.

There was a letter laying on top of a cedar box that had Madison's name on it. She picked it up and looked over at Neal, "I wonder what this could be?"

"Don't know, I need to go check the steaks."

Madison tore the envelope open and saw that it was a letter to her, in Ruby's handwriting. She settled back against the couch and started reading.

_I guess you are surprised that I left you everything, but who else was I going to leave it to? I guess you hate me, and I deserve for you to hate me. I never treated you like I should have. I was mean and hateful to you, and you didn't deserve it. You were a good wife to Carl, even though you deserved a hell of a lot better than him. _

_I guess you wonder what happened to me to cause me to be such a bitch all those years. Well, I have no excuse really. Your circumstances control you or you control them, and I allowed my circumstances to control me and turn me into a bitter hateful old woman. Don't be like me. Don't let Carl dying turn you bitter. You find someone else and be happy. _

_You deserved to be treated so much better by me Madison, but sadly enough, I am dying, I know I am, and I cannot erase almost six years of treating you badly. Please forgive me. _

_You are a precious dear person, who deserves all the happiness life has to offer. Don't be like me._

_I did love you, very much, and thought of you more as my daughter. _

_Thank you Madison, for giving Carl almost six wonderful years. I wish you happiness, and true love."_

Madison wiped her eyes and laid the letter back in the box. "I cant believe it, the old bitch actually had a heart."

Madison sat down at the table and picked up a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote out the eulogy for her dead mother in law's funeral service.

"You ready?" Neal said walking up behind her.

"Got you look hot." Madison said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You don't look too bad yourself baby." he said kissing her.

"I will be glad when this is over."

"Well, at least you know now she didn't hate you."

Neal, Madison and Ruby set out for the cemetery. Ruby was to be buried beside Carl. The preacher opened the service with a prayer and read the 23rd Psalm. He nodded to Madison and Neal leaned over and whispered, "Don't be nervous baby."

Madison stepped up to the end of the coffin and looked over the crowd. She was surprised at the number of people who had shown up. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Thank you all for coming today. I think Ruby would be surprised at the turnout." There were several snickers and Madison gestured toward Olivia, "Ruby's sister, Olivia is here, and she's staying at the farm. I think all of you know that Ruby was not the most pleasant person to be around."

"That's an understatement." Maynard said, his wife Helen popping him on the arm.

"But you know, I have learned a lot about her over these past couple of days, and I think we could all learn a lesson from her death. Life is about choices, and in her early twenties, she made the choice to give her heart to a man named Danny, who was a soldier. He lost his life in Pearl Harbor, and Ruby never was the same again. Imagine having your soul ripped from you like that. The one person you have promised to love forever, just gone. I came to understand reading letters they had written back and forth to each other, and reading one she had written to me, why Ruby was the way she was. She was afraid to love."

Madison heard her own words echo in her ears and looked at Neal. Suddenly, the fear she had, the fear of being alone vanished. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I think if Ruby was here right now, she would tell all of us that we can control our circumstances, or let our circumstances control us. Our moods and attitudes are in our control. Instead of being bitter, hateful and afraid, we all need to love." Madison looked right into Neal's eyes, "like there is no fucking tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

"You did a good job on the eulogy." Neal stepped up beside Madison to pour Olivia a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I think Ruby would have been surprised." Madison stole a glance out the window. "I'm glad I stayed up last night reading those letters, kind of gave me a better understanding of why she was like she was." She gave him a sheepish look, "Kinda shocked the preacher too I think," she looked up at him, "can you say fuck at a funeral?"

"Well, you did so…" He said laughing.

Neal kissed her before taking Olivia the coffee. The living room was full of family and friends. Madison had insisted that everyone come back to the farm after the service.

Madison watched him walk away, feeling like she hadn't felt in a long time. She walked up to the bedroom and picked the picture of Carl up. He was so proud that day, having won the state championship. She ran her finger over his handsome face and sighed.

"I did love you Carl, a hell of a lot more than you loved me, but its time for me to move on. I have given my heart to someone else, who treats me a hell of a lot better than you ever did. " she touched her fingers to her lips and pressed her fingers to the photograph, "Goodbye Carl." Madison opened the closet door and slid the picture into a box with the rest of Carl's things she had packed away.

Neal was standing at the door, and cleared his throat. Madison turned, and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but some of the guests are leaving, and I know how you are about politeness and all that." He slid his arms around her. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I really should have done that a long time ago."

"I love you." He said running his fingers through her hair.

Madison put her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I love you too, and I am not afraid anymore." She said as tears rolled down her face. "I'm not afraid of being left alone. I don't want to be like she was."

"Baby, you're not."

"I was headed that way, until I met you."

"Lets go back downstairs." He said taking her hand.

The guests had left, and Neal had returned from taking Carl's aunt to the airport. Madison was sitting on the front porch when he came home.

"Glad its finally warming up." She said as he joined her on the swing, "Aunt Livvy get off ok?"

"Yeah," Neal shook his head, "I thought she was gonna tongue kiss me right there in the airport." Madison laughed and shook her head, "You hungry?"

"Nah, been eatin all day."

Madison stretched and yawned, laying her hairbrush down on the vanity. It had been a long day, and she couldn't wait to crawl into bed. Neal stepped out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

"So, you given any more thought to our talk earlier?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but lets just take our time ok?"

"Well," He said turning the bed down, "you don't want to take too much time, may have to trade you in for a newer model."

"What's that suppose to mean." She said glaring at him.

"Couple of women were checking me out when I was leaving the airport." he grinned at her, "something about my cannon's and my tight ass."

"You shithead." Madison said, popping him with the pillow.

"OH, it's on." Neal said picking the pillow up and hitting her with it. Before long, feathers were flying everywhere, and Madison was giggling so hard she couldn't get a good breath. She backed her way into the bathroom, swinging what was left of the pillow. Neal tossed his onto the counter, and backed Madison up, lifting her up between the two sinks. His lips met hers, and he slid her nightgown off, "God I love you baby," He said getting on his knees and parting her legs. Madison was holding on to the side of the sink for dear life, and was about to climax, when Neal stood up and thrust into her.

"Never had a pillow fight that ended quite that good," He said picking feathers out of her hair.

"Me either," she shook her head, "I am trying to picture Carl and I doing that."

Neal flopped down on the bed, "You mean you two never had a pillow fight?"

"No, he was way too proper for anything like that." she said looking over at him.

"He had no idea what he was missing." Neal pulled her on top of him. "So, are you gonna marry me, or do we have to have another pillow fight?"

"Yes," she said kissing him.

"Yes what, you want to have another pillow fight?"

"No, I will marry you."

He smiled at her, "When?"

Madison laughed, "I don't know, when do you want to get married?"

"Now," he said flipping her on her back and kissing her.

"NOW? You do realize," she looked over at the clock, "that it is like three am."

"Yeah, so."

"So, I don't want to wake anyone up, unless its an emergency."

"Guess we can wait till the sun comes up."

"Well, I am going to sleep in the other bed, I don't want feathers all over me."

"I will pick em off for you." He said following her down the hall. "I need to call mom too."

"Neal, you are not calling your mother at three in the morning."

"Ok, I will text her then."

The next morning, Madison was shocked when not only Neal's mother, but his brothers showed up at her house. Madison was upstairs when Tori, Jonathan's wife came into the room.

"Damn, it looks like a coop of chickens exploded in here."

"We kinda had a pillow fight last night." Madison said smiling, "didn't have time to clean things up."

"I understand, believe me." Tori held the bag open for Madison to dump the feathers into it. "I have never seen Neal this happy Madison."

"He's something else that's for sure."

"It runs in the family." Tori said sitting down on the bed. "I love this house."

"Me too, hey you mind grabbing those sheets. " Tori helped Madison make the bed, "I thought I would put Andy in here."

Tori and Jonathans kids came bounding up the stairs. "Mama guess what." Ian said hopping up onto the bed.

"What, be careful now, don't mess the bed up, we just got it made."

"Uncle Neal let me milk the cow."

Madison smiled at Ian, "Well, Uncle Neal usually makes me do it."

"We got to pick eggs out from under the chickens too" Hannah said, "It was fun,"

"You will have to come and stay with us one summer." Madison said, guiding the little girl down the stairs.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Tori said sitting down at the table, "They are a handful."

"I would love it." she said, pulling Ian onto her lap.

"You know, you and Neal need a couple of these."

"Yeah, he wants six."

"Oh lord," Tori laughed, "I don't think this world can handle six more Hillstrand's"

Tori walked out on the front porch and bumped Neal with her elbow, "I like her."

"Yeah, she kinda grows on you."

"Well, don't screw it up ok."

"You sound like mom."

The sun was setting as Madison walked down the path toward the creek on Maynard's arm, "You are a beauty Maddie darlin" He said his eyes misting.

"Thank you, and thanks for giving me away."

Madison stood in front of Neal in a white cotton dress, barefooted, carrying a boquet of sunflowers.

Neal bent to kiss his new wife and she whispered in his ear, "Can you tell I am not wearing underwear?" He laughed and scooped her up, carrying her back down the path to the house as the guests surrounding them applauded.

"So, where are you taking me?" Madison said buckling her seatbelt.

"You'll see." He pulled onto the highway, "That was nice of you to let Jonathan and Tori stay at the house while we are gone."

They arrived at the airport and Neal sat beside Madison waiting for the flight to be called. A flight to Hawaii was called over the loudspeaker and Neal stood up, "That's us."

"You are taking me to Hawaii?" she said giving him a shocked look.

"Well, you said you always wanted to go so..."

They boarded the plane and Neal reached for Madison's hand, "Maybe we will bring back a little souvenir from Hawaii." he said smiling over at her.

"Well that's gonna be hard to do."

"Why?" he kissed her hand, " I already told you, I know how to make a baby."

"Yes, I am aware." She said smiling at him.

"Maddie," he sat up in his seat. "Are you?"

"Pregnant, yeah I am. I found out the day we got married."

"SO that's why you and Tori stayed upstairs so long."

"You happy?"

"Yeah," he leaned over and kissed her as the plane taxied down the runway.

**This is where our story ends folks, hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for the kind reviews.**


End file.
